


Don't You Give Up.

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Judes brought to a whore house, M/M, The Fosters AU, this is not jonnor love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never thought that anything would ever turn out like this.<br/>He never knew what this would feel like.<br/>After everything. All the shit he's been through he never once thought he would be here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Give Up.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure how i feel about this or if i'll continue it.  
> Leave me some kudos and comments if you'd like to see this continue!

Foster home after foster home was one thing. But this...

This was completely fucked up. 

This monster that they let foster children... He was horrible.

Jude was there for two weeks. Two and it became clear what the mans intentions were.

These boys here before him and still there now..

This was like a brothel. A whore house. But instead of underage girls it was underage boys.

Ranging from twelve  to seventeen. What the fuck?

Jude was only fourteen.

Breaking him in is what they called it; when he was forced into a room with an older guy who was.... mean if he didn't do what he was told. Jude was afraid then. fearing for his life, he did what he was told. Though he hated it. every second.  He got a chance to rest the next day because he was a 'Good boy' or so they said.   But there was something different. A boy he was sharing a room with. Connor was his name and he seemed to have everything down." How long have you been here?" Jude asked quietly. The other boy raised an eyebrow and glanced toward him with his hazel eyes. " A year." Connor replied.  Being here that long nothing surprised the teen. Nothing. Jude nodded and looked down before rolling over in his bed. Connor had seen this a million times before. New boys who are hurting because of the things that happen to them before. In a way Connor was like brother to them, he was soft but not too soft when it came to the newbies.  For Connor it was normal now. How fucked up was that to say?   either way.  

Jude tried hard not to break down but it was hard not to. He couldn't help it he just.. he closed his eyes and felt the warm tears stream down his cheeks as he laid there his back to the other boy. Connor could tell he was crying. After a minute he closed his sports magazine and made his way over to Jude; he put a hand on the boys shoulder and Jude looked toward him. Connor could see it.  Hurt. Fear. Helplessness. " You should be careful." Connor said after a minute. " You don't want them seeing you like this." he searched Judes face for a moment. " They'll torture you more until you stop." he gestured toward him." Ya know." he shrugged. Jude slowly nodded wiped at his eyes. "Okay." he replied even if his voice wasn't very steady.

Connor nodded and went back to his own bed laying back on it. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Three months. Jude had been keeping track, Three months since he got to this shit hole. Three months of feeling broken and beaten and abused by these people. By the people who came in looking for underage boys. Jude thought it was disgusting. Connor though.. this.. his roommate. Jude understood that he had been here much longer so maybe it was a little easier... but he couldn't understand how the other boy was just ... he just did it. did whatever they told him to. Let them take whatever they wanted to. Went with whoever they told him to . Every time he came back he had something new. " How did you get that?" Jude asked one night.  Connor just gave him a smile." The regulars like to buy me nice things when i do a good job." he said.  Jude stared at him. Regulars?  Jude turned over and went to bed after that.

Jude had a few guys take an interest in him and took everything he had to keep himself from saying something that would get him hit.   things like; i dont like saggy balls sorry. or something like that.  Jude was taken advantage of  a lot the next two weeks. God he had such a hard time handling things though. One night he was not having this shit. A guy was being an asshole and he turned around and hit the guy in the face. He punched him.  of course that was a mistake the guy in turn hit him harder. There was a rule no leaving marks on the boys and well... Jude had a mark or two..  

" What the fuck happened Jude?" Connor asked. " he's going to be pissed when he sees you." He as in our pimp. the fuckin asshole who put us in this situation in the first place. fuck him. fuck this place.   " Are you hearing me Jude?" Connor asked as he tended to Judes wounds.  Jude merely nodded. " Yeah." he mumbled.  " Damn it Jude.. if you couldn't take this why didnt you tell me?" he asked.  Jude looked at him weird." What would you have done?" he asked. Connor raised his hazel eyes to meet Judes brown eyes. " To him?" he asked Jude nodded." Woulda decked the fucker to" he said as he went back to focusing on the wounds.  " I mean if you're having trouble... Letting them ... do things to you.." Connor said slowly. " I can help with that." he said. Jude cocked an eyebrow. " How?"  Connor shrugged. " You wanna feel nothing right?" he asked. Jude slowly nodded. "Okay then." Connor got up and went back to his side of the room searching through things before he pulled out a baggy. " Listen." he walked over to him. " One. One of these will help take the edge off okay? you Take One. before you go with some creep alright?" Jude eyed the bag nodding slowly." And?" Connor watched him." And it takes the edge off.. " he repeated. Jude was too cute.. too innocent. how the fuck ... why was the world such a bitch. Connor ran a free hand through Judes hair. " You're gonna be fine." he said reassuringly.

Was he? Jude didn't feel like he was. Sometimes he wondered more often then not what it'd be like to just jump out one of the motel or hotel room windows.  he wondered.  Jude pursed his lips in thought before looking to Connor. " Okay" he whispered.  So badly and So often did Jude wish this would all end. That he could just leave. never come back. He was tired of being broken down and beat and abused repeatedly.  

Jude didn't know what the future held for him he assumed it was something dark and shitty like this, because thats what it seemed to be all the time.  But he had no idea he'd meet someone someday soon that would change his entire life.  Someone who may just be able to save him. Save him from this life. This .. himself... these people. 


End file.
